


Love is a form of hope.

by Echo_D



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_D/pseuds/Echo_D
Summary: Continuation of 11x06





	Love is a form of hope.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - English is not my first language, sorry for any mistakes.

"She made it out, right? She got to Lahore," Yaz paused, "she lived."

"She made it." the Doctor answered, gently taking hold of Yaz's hand and somehow just now noticing their high difference. 

Yaz gave the Doctor a little smile, appreciating the gesture, but all she could think about was her grandmother. She must have been in so much pain and she kept it to herself her whole life. With all that in mind Yaz knew what she had to do next. 

"Can we go home now? I wanna talk to my nan, tell her how much I love her." 

"Of course." the Doctor said with a sad smile, letting go of Yaz's hand. She went right to the console, pushed few buttons and then the lever. She hoped Yaz is going to be okay. And Ryan and Graham too. They all went through a lot lately. 

\---

Yaz made her way back to the TARDIS after talking to her grandmother and spending some time with her family. She wanted to go right to her room, thinking everybody must already be asleep, but then she saw the Doctor lying on the ground, tinkering with the console panel.

"You still awake?" 

"Yeah," the Doctor jolted, "just doing some modifications. Thinking. You know the stuff." She put her tools down and made her way to the other woman, curious how is her companion doing. "Are you ok?"

"I think so, yeah," Yaz replied "and you? I saw how you flinched back when..."

"I'm okay. I think. Just too many bad memories." the blonde woman sighed, worried look on her face. Prem's death bothered her. Another human that she didn't save. "I'm sorry I couldn't save him I-"

"Hey," Yaz jumped to her speech, "I know we couldn't interfere, you said the timeline is set and you were right. We can't change it. Even though it hurts." She reassured the Doctor taking her hand and repeating the moment from earlier, grateful that the Doctor squeezed her hand right away. 

"We got involved more than a teensy bit anyway." Yaz added with a sad smile, trying to cheer the Doctor and herself up in the end of this emotional day.

"Yeah, we did," the Doctor smiled. "Did you talk to your grandma?"

"Yes I did," Yaz said with admiration in her eyes when she remembered the conversation she had with her grandma, "but she still thinks the design of our henna is terrible." 

The Doctor looked away from Yaz's eyes to their painted hands and then back and they both chuckled.

"Thank you," Yaz suddenly said, searching the Doctor's eyes, "for taking me there. It means a lot."

The Doctor beamed. She was very fond of Ryan, Graham and Yaz - her team TARDIS - since the day one and she admired them for wanting to join her on the adventures through the universe. But her connection with Yaz felt deeper. 

"Glad I did that." she then answered and hugged Yaz.

Yaz's heart skipped a beat but she hugged the Doctor right back, relaxing into her. There was something about the Doctor that just made her feel hopeful that everything is going to be fine.

Few moments later the Doctor pulled away, concerned for the lack of sleep her companion is going to get, if she doesn't send her to bed. "You should get some sleep," she said with a warm look in her eyes, "more adventure awaits."

Yaz nodded, she did feel really tired. "Night Doctor."

"Night Yaz."


End file.
